


the apple swept by waves

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Apel, katanya punya banyak makna.





	

**the apple swept by waves**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU. refugee-issues.

* * *

Sekali lagi, Isabeau memeras pakaian hijau muda-putih itu. Yang terakhir. Sejenak, sebelum menyampirkannya di tali kendur di samping tenda, dia memandangi pakaian itu. Untuk usia belasan bulan, barangkali. Tetapi yang ia tahu, di dalam tenda ini, anak termuda adalah usia tiga tahun, menjelang empat, sebentar lagi.

Dia mengerti.

"Isabella." Dari tenda sebelah, Antonio menyeruak. "Seorang anak membutuhkanmu. Biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Sudah selesai, tidak perlu." Isabeau menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya. Merah. Tiga minggu melakukan ini, dan ia tak begitu terbiasa juga. Air masih bertetesan dari pakaian-pakaian yang dijemurnya. Namun ketika ia mendongak, mendapati matahari yang sudah sangat terik meski masih pagi, kerjanya yang kurang becus ini barangkali akan tetap mendapat hasil yang baik.

"Ini anak yang kemarin ibunya harus dibawa ke fasilitas kesehatan karena kolera," bisik Antonio sambil membukakan pintu tenda untuk Isabeau.

"Souraya mana?" Isabeau menoleh sebelum masuk. Antonio turut berhenti.

"Akan kupanggilkan."

"Nah, itu dia." Antonio mengedikkan dagu ke arah kanan. Perempuan Lebanon yang Isabeau maksud menyeruak dari sela-sela tenda lusuh yang kotor, sedang mengikat rambutnya. Isabeau membuat gestur agar Souraya mendekat pada mereka. Ditunggunya hingga perempuan itu datang, baru masuk.

"Ini kubeli dengan uang yang kauberikan kemarin, Isabeau." Souraya menunjukkan kantong plastik bening berisi buah-buahan. "Seorang bapak menjual ini di jalan depan. Dia hanya sendirian, dagangannya masih segar-segar."

Isabeau mengambil sebuah apel. "Sisanya simpan di tasku saja, ya. Nanti kita bagi-bagi."

"Ini untuk Nour?" Souraya menunjuk apel di tangan Isabeau.

"Ah, siapa?"

"Anak di dalam tenda ini namanya Nour." Souraya duduk lebih dahulu di antara barang-barang dan pakaian juga selimut yang berserakan. Anak perempuan yang ia maksud duduk di tengah-tengah tenda. Isabeau memandang sekeliling, tak ada siapapun.

"Dia ini sendirian?" bisik Isabeau. "Ayah, kakak?"

Souraya menggeleng. Isabeau memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Isabeau mengangkat apel itu ke depan wajahnya, dan tersenyum lebar untuk Nour. "A-pel. A-pel."

Nour menelengkan kepala.

"A-pel. _Pom-me_."

Souraya mengatakan sesuatu yang barangkali berarti _apel_ dalam bahasa lokal. Nour mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan Souraya.

Isabeau mengulangi lagi. Dua kata dalam bahasa yang ia tahu. Nour perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Isabeau pun menoleh pada Antonio, yang mengangguk tanpa arti ke arahnya.

"Ingin ini?" Isabeau mengarahkan apel itu lebih dekat pada Nour.

Nour bergeming. Isabeau tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Untukmu."

Souraya mengulangi itu dalam bahasanya.

Nour benar-benar tak mau mengatakan apapun. Pada akhirnya, Isabeau mengusap kepalanya dan menciumnya. "Kita mandi saja, yuk," ucapnya, sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk Nour dan tangan yang lain menyerahkan apel pada Antonio. "Nour kelihatan lemas sekali. Kalau tanaman, layu. Paling tidak aku akan membasahinya sedikit-sedikit. Air masih ada, 'kan, 'Tonio?"

"Kau yang mencuci barusan, bertanya padaku?" Antonio tertawa kecil, "Aku akan membuat laporan mingguan dulu."

Antonio menuju tenda sebelah ketika Isabeau mengajak Nour keluar dengan menggendongnya.

* * *

Ketika Isabeau kembali, Nour di gendongannya telah berpakaian lengkap, dan Antonio menyudut di tenda, mengetik di komputer jinjingnya. Barang-barang sudah rapi, barangkali Souraya berinisiatif sendiri. Isabeau mengusapkan handuk ke kepala Nour sementara Antonio mengamatinya.

"Anak ini belum makan apa-apa."

"Tadi saat pembagian makanan, dia tidak dapat?"

Isabeau memberi isyarat ke wadah makanan yang ada di bagian belakang tenda. "Bibinya di tenda sebelah sudah mengambilkannya, tetapi kata Souraya dia hanya mengambil. Bukan memberinya makan. Dia pergi setelahnya."

"Aku akan menyuapinya. Mau mengerjakan laporan kita?"

"Beri dia apel saja. Ada pisau, tidak?"

"Pisau swiss ada," Antonio merogoh saku celananya. "Sebentar, ya," ia lalu beranjak ke bagian belakang tenda. Lekas, Antonio kembali lagi dan mengambil apel yang ia simpan sendiri. Sementara ia memotong-motongkan apel, di sisinya Isabeau mengajak Nour bernyanyi lagu anak-anak lokal yang sempat dipelajarinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Antonio yang menyuapi, sementara Isabeau mengambil alih laptop. Ia baru mengetik beberapa kata, dan baru tersadar beberapa saat kemudian, lalu meraih tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah apel, dan menyerahkannya pada Antonio. "Untukmu."

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Permintaan maaf."

"... Ha?"

"Di Korea, apel digunakan sebagai permintaan maaf, karena kata 'apel', _sagwa_ , sama dengan kata 'maaf'." Ia bergeser mendekat, "kemarin aku memarahimu, saat membagi makanan."

Antonio tertawa. "Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan ingat."

"Ambillah, aku tahu kau juga belum makan."

Akhirnya, Antonio mengambilnya, tetapi segera tersadar bahwa Nour masih bergeming saja dan baru sepotong apel masuk ke mulutnya.

"Besok kita kunjungan ke Bourj al-Barajneh, 'kan?"

"Hari ini, Isabella. Dua jam lagi. Kita berangkat berdua dari sini, yang lain akan menyusul dari kamp yang lain. Mei masih mengobati beberapa pasien di sini, barangkali akan belakangan, malam hari paling lambat."

"Eh, hari ini tanggal sembilan?"

Antonio bergumam saja mengiyakan, masih berusaha untuk menyuapi Nour.

Isabeau hanya mengatakan apa yang ia mampu dalam laporan. Tidak ada polesan, tidak ada kata-kata yang panjang. Joachim akan memaklumi, apalagi, paling tidak, mereka telah menyerahkan secara teratur dan tepat waktu.

"Isabella."

"Hn?"

"Nour tidak mau makan."

* * *

Memasuki salah satu gang di Bourj, yang pertama kali Isabeau perhatikan adalah coretan dari cat semprot di dinding-dinding batu. Kabel-kabel yang kusut, mulai dari yang menempel di tembok hingga di atas, seolah menyambungkan atap demi atap menjadi satu. Kertas yang ditempelkan dan berisi kalimat berhuruf Arab, pintu-pintu cokelat yang usang, dan jendela yang ditutupi dengan kain seadanya. Meski tak begitu tertata, yang ini masih lebih menjanjikan daripada deretan tenda di tengah padang gersang berbatu.

Satu-dua anak keluar-masuk rumah, sebagian menengok dari jendela, mendapati rombongan berwajah tak biasa mampir ke tempat tinggal mereka.

Isabeau menyusuri dinding dengan jarinya, sengaja ia berjalan paling lambat di antara rombongan.

"Kelihatan rapuh, ya ..."

"Yang kutahu, bangunan ini dibuat dengan air garam. Lebih rapuh." Sesaat kemudian, dia mendengar Isabeau meringis.

Yang memimpin rombongan, Matthew, tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang barangkali adalah ketua persatuan warga pencari suaka di sini. Agak lama, dan penerjemah di antara mereka kelihatan agak kesulitan juga. Isabeau berharap Souraya segera menyusul; perempuan tanggung itu kelihatan paling mampu menjembatani para relawan dengan penduduk berbahasa lokal di sekitar sini.

Ia bersandar pada tembok di kirinya.

"Kau belum makan." Antonio memberikan sebuah apel.

Isabeau menyadari tasnya terbuka. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Yang kali ini lebih besar daripada Nour. Ia bisa berbahasa Inggris, sedikit-sedikit. Tampaknya dia pernah mempelajarinya di sekolah.

Isabeau menemaninya menggambar, di sudut rumahnya yang berbau garam bercampur apaknya barang-barang yang bertumpuk tak karuan di berbagai sisi. Ada banyak cucian yang harus dikerjakan Isabeau setelah ini.

"Kau menggambar pesawat terbang, hm?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Aku pernah ikut ini. Ke Turki."

Isabeau mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayahku yang mengajak."

"Keren!"

"Aku ingin naik ini lagi." Dia menambahkan warna biru pada langit di belakang pesawat, krayon pemberian donatur itu dipegangnya erat-erat dengan cara yang Isabeau suka. Anak ini telah belajar keterampilan dengan sangat baik. Jeda, agak lama. "Ingin pergi. Ke mana saja boleh."

Isabeau menelan ludah. Ia sudah menyaksikan banyak hal, tetapi hatinya masih nyeri setiap kali mendengar cerita-cerita, mulai dari ratapan yang tua hingga harapan polos bocah kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, bisa atau tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah yang mengajak, 'kan sudah tidak ada."

Di saat bersamaan, Antonio masuk. Isabeau bisa sedikit meredam perasaannya.

"Mei barusan datang."

"Hm, baguslah."

Terdengar suara napas yang tak menyenangkan.

"Nour meninggal."

"... Nour?" Isabeau menoleh perlahan, rasa sakit seperti menjalar ke lehernya.

"Dia tiba-tiba sesak napas. Seseorang memanggilkan Mei untuknya, dan ia meninggal di pangkuan Mei."

* * *

Distrik Pusat Beirut, dan Isabeau menyingkir ke pantai. Petang, dan kamp kedua yang mereka datangi hari ini telah sepi. Kebanyakan orang yang ia temui lebih suka tidur cepat, tak sabar menjelang hari esok, karena mereka selalu ingin tahu kabar terbaru, tentang nasib, tentang kehidupan.

Tak banyak yang mereka kerjakan, karena hari ini hanya mengunjungi kamp-kamp baru untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu sebelum menjadwal pekerjaan di sini. Seharusnya ia merasa lebih rileks, tenang, dan bisa melakukan hal-hal untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Seharusnya_.

Masih ada beberapa apel di dalam tas, dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Beberapa kali teman-temannya makan, ia tak berminat bergabung. Antonio memaksanya, dan hanya satu-dua suapan berhasil masuk ke perutnya.

Apel itu tak begitu segar lagi.

"Aku bisa membawakan makanan. Masih ada sisa, masih bisa dimakan."

Isabeau menoleh dan Antonio mengusap kepalanya. Perempuan itu lanjut menggigit apelnya.

"Dalam seni sekuler, apel adalah simbol cinta. Dalam bahasa latin, kata apel, _m_ _ā_ _lum_ , mirip dengan kata untuk kejahatan, _m_ _ă_ _lum_. Dan apel juga bisa dikatakan sebagai simbol pengetahuan, ketidakabadian, godaan ..." Isabeau menggigit lagi. "Kurasa aku bisa menambahkan lagi. Harapan terakhir. Kematian."

Antonio merangkul Isabeau dan mengusap-usap lengannya perlahan. "Nour sudah tenang. Penderitaan dunia tidak perlu lagi dia temui."

"Rasanya tetap menyakitkan. Bagaimanapun juga—beratus orang aku temui, beberapa kali cerita mereka serupa, dan aku masih tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, kadang-kadang." Ia menyisipkan rambut pirang pasirnya ke balik telinga. "Aku ... raanya tidak ingin punya anak saja, jika ternyata dunia yang akan mereka hadapi akan seperti ini. Apalagi, kita tidak selamanya ada bersama mereka, 'kan?"

Antonio tersenyum, entah apa artinya. Ia mengikuti arus yang diciptakan Isabeau. "Sebenarnya, garis keluarga Carriedo berakhir di diriku juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kita berusaha membantu, kita melakukan banyak hal, tetapi kita tidak bisa benar-benar mengubah. Jika dunia terus seperti ini, maka aku, tepat sekali, memang bukan pahlawan yang membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik untuk generasi yang akan datang."

Antonio menggeleng impulsif. Isabeau hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan memikirkan untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan sesuatu di saat seperti ini.

"Tapi dalam mitologi Nordik, pohon apel adalah simbol kelahiran kembali."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Isabeau meletakkan apelnya ke pasir pantai. Tak peduli lagi.

"Aku pernah meminjam buku milik Lukas."

Isabeau bersandar pada Antonio. "Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Nour bisa terlahir kembali dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan nasib berbeda."

Isabeau menunduk dan mengamati jari-jarinya sendiri di pangkuannya.

"Laporan mingguannya sudah selesai?"

Isabeau menjawab malas, "Baru setengah."

"Lanjutkan bersama, yuk."

Isabeau mengiyakan meski sedikit enggan.

* * *

Mereka lenyap ke dalam rumah-rumah semi-permanen. Apel itu tersapu ombak.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: guess who still has biggest concern for refugee-issues in middle east, so dreams of her fav hetalia charas to be there to help since all she can do is almost nothing ;_;  
> disklaimer 2: saya tidak memiliki tujuan apapun, menyinggung pihak manapun, atas penulisan fanfiksi dengan tema seperti ini; saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa, ya, di luar sana, ada banyak hal yang begitu pedih untuk dihadapi, diamati oleh kita, sementara bagi mereka di sana, mereka harus mengalaminya. saya ingin berbagi concern, kepedulian.


End file.
